


This Perfect Moment

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, First Kiss, Post-Hogwarts, wizarding university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Lavender takes a break from studying and goes to a party where she sees someone she hadn’t expected to see there.





	This Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://femmefest.livejournal.com/114825.html) for Femmefest 2018.
> 
> Thanks to BiffElderberry for the beta!

Lavender groaned, staring down at the piles of notes she still needed to go over for her exam on Monday. There was so much to do, but it was late and she wasn’t sure she could stand to look at another page about the uses of spleblum in healing potions. She needed a break.

It was an international wizarding university, so of course there was always a party going on somewhere. She was pretty sure she remembered her roommate saying something about one a few blocks away. That would probably do for a short lark. At least they’d have alcohol and music and she’d be able to forget about exams for a little while.

She could hear the party before she got there. There were a couple of people she vaguely recognized stumbling out the door, laughing. They’d obviously already had their fun at the party. Lavender hoped that didn’t mean it would be over soon, though she was pretty sure these kinds of parties usually went into the early mornings.

Not that she’d ever made the time to go to one before. She didn’t have a lot of friends at university, so most of the time it seemed pointless to go to one when she had studying to do.

She slipped into the party behind a couple of girls excitedly speaking Romanian. Inside was even louder than outside, music blasting out of a record player in the living room while people sat or stood seemingly everywhere. She had to dodge a couple of bright purple bubbles and a flying origami crane as she made her way to the kitchen for a drink.

The back porch was the slightest bit quieter than the rest of the house, so Lavender decided to sit out there. She curled up on one of the lounge chairs, watching two guys run around and shoot sparks at each other from their wands in the backyard.

She got more caught up in watching them than she thought she would, giggling into her steaming cup of something alcoholic as they tripped over nothing in their own drunkenness. It was fun, if a bit lonely, but she didn’t mind. Popularity didn’t seem so important at university as it had at Hogwarts, not after everything that had happened there.

“You seem to be thinking too hard and drinking too little,” a voice said from behind her, and Lavender startled so hard she almost fell from her seat.

She turned to see none other than Pansy Parkinson standing there, a cup in one hand a smirk on her face. She wasn’t someone Lavender had expected to see here so far from home, and especially at a party like this. Pansy had always seemed above such things at school.

“What are you doing here?” Lavender asked, feeling flushed. She hoped it was the drink, which she quickly put down. She was almost drunk enough to admit to herself that her schoolgirl crush on Pansy hadn’t faded at all.

Pansy waved a hand vaguely. “It’s a party, what more reason is there?”

“Doesn’t seem exactly your, um, type of party,” Lavender replied. She hiccuped on the last word, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth, causing Pansy to laugh. Her cheeks flushed even further.

“Is that so?” Pansy asked, but she didn’t look annoyed, more amused. She sat down on the end of Lavender’s chair like it was the most natural thing in the world for the two of them to sit together, setting her cup to the side. “What do you think my type is? Of party, of course.”

Lavender couldn’t help but hope that she wasn’t just imagining the innuendo in Pansy’s words, but she couldn’t quite be sure. She’d had a lot to drink after all, and she didn’t know Pansy well enough even after going to school for so long. Being in such different houses hadn’t given them a whole lot of face to face time. It had more been Lavender watching her from afar.

“A little more elegant, I suppose,” she finally said, looking Pansy over, taking in the elegant cut of her robes. That was something all the girls at Hogwarts had admired her for, even if they hated her for being a Slytherin. “A soiree or something.”

“Mm, that does sound quite fun,” Pansy said, smiling wider. She leaned in a little, close enough that Lavender’s breath caught in her throat in anticipation. “But there are some very interesting things at this party too.”

Pansy smelled good, and she was warm against the cool, late night breeze. Lavender was pretty sure she’d had too much alcohol of questionable content for this to be real. Maybe she’d wake up in the morning on top of her textbooks, having fallen asleep in the middle of studying. It wouldn’t be the first that had happened this semester.

Lavender tried to pull herself together enough to say something. Even if it was a dream, she might as well have some fun, right? It wasn’t like she had much of a social life here otherwise.

“And what kind of… interesting things have you found at the party so far?”

“Oh,” Pansy said, leaning forward until their lips were just inches apart. “You know, this and that. Some old things I liked that I didn’t think I’d see again.”

For a moment, Lavender wasn’t sure what to do. In all her adolescent fantasies, she’d never actually thought she’d be this close to kissing Pansy, hearing that she’d liked her too. On impulse, she pinched herself on the thigh with the hand that lay there. It hurt enough to make her let out a gasp of pain.

“Lavender?” Pansy asked, pulling back just a fraction.

Lavender felt her heart beating faster with excitement. It was real. This was really happening. And that meant Pansy was really here too. She leaned in, closing the distance between them, and their lips met.

She could still see the sparks from the guys playing in the backyard through her closed eyelids, mirroring the sparks she felt at kissing Pansy. It was a fantasy come true, except so much better because it was real. She pressed forward more, wanting to be as close to Pansy as possible, hands coming up to clutch at the sleeves of her robes. She felt amazing.

Finally they pulled apart, though Lavender wanted nothing more to keep kissing. It felt like a perfect bubble around them, and she was afraid to leave and ruin it. But the back porch at a party was probably not the best place to do anything more than kiss.

“So,” Pansy said after a moment, hand drifting down to take Lavender’s in her own. “Would you like to continue this somewhere a little more private? My dorm’s just a block away.”

Lavender smiled and stood, hand still holding Pansy’s. Maybe this perfect moment didn’t have to end so soon after all. “Yes, I’d love to.”


End file.
